world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
Norden Bombsight
|year=1924 }}The M1 "Norden" 'was a bombsight that was commonly used by the United States during World War II. Description The Norden bombsight utilized an internal analog computer, fitted with a telescope and mirrors to allow a bombardier to successfully drop bombs with relative accuracy from large heights. First, the bombardier would enter in the wind speed, altitude of the aircraft, direction, and air speed of the aircraft. Then, the analog computer would calculate the trajectory required for the bombs and the pilot of the aircraft would switch over to the autopilot and let the sight angle the aircraft into the position required.http://www.skylighters.org/encyclopedia/norden.html Standard practice entailed the bombsight being installed in the aircraft, before it's cover was removed, just before the aircraft took off. Upon landing, the sight would be covered, and then removed. Page 49|group="N"}} Crew members serving on planes with the bombsight had to take an oath to protect the bombsight with their lives if necessary: How did it work? Through crosshairs made of spider's webbing, the Norden bombsight determined, with precision, the exact moment bombs were to be released to reach their target. At its heart, the sight was a mechanical analog computer, not even as powerful as a pocket calculator today. Programmed by the bombardier, the sight compensated for such factors as wind and drift. It was coupled with the autopilot to fly the bomber to the target, at which point it released the bombs. It was often said that with the Norden bombsight, bombardiers could drop a bomb into a pickle barrel from 20,000 feet. In reality, the sight's precision wasn't quite that dramatic. When testing the bombsight, half of the bombs dropped landed within 75 feet of the target. In actual wartime conditions of industrial haze, cloud coverage, and having to fly higher to evade enemy flak, the accuracy of the sight was considerably challenged. Prior to a run, the bombardier checked the sight out of its guarded area, and mounted it in the plane. He connected the equipment and energized the gyros. He programmed the bomb's actual time of fall, and its trail. Crouched in the Plexiglas nose of the plane and breathing pure oxygen, the bombardier set the target under the horizontal crosshair of the sight. He had to wear silk gloves to keep his skin from freezing to the metal on the sight, due to temperatures of 40 below. As the craft withstood heavy flak and attacks from fighters, the sight compensated for crosswind, and the bombardier felt the weight of the mission on his shoulders. Should his plane be shot down, he was responsible for destroying the bombsight in order to save its secret. Initially this was done by firing his pistol into the bombsight. For operational and security reasons - primarily the fact that the bombs would be dropped from the relatively low altitude of fifteen hundred feet - the B-25 Mitchells used for the Doolittle Raid were fitted with special low level bombsights, which replaced the Nordon units normally fitted.Green, William - Bombers. Page 24 History Carl Norden, a Dutch engineer raised in Java and educated in Switzerland, who came to the United States in 1904, designed the bombsight for use on U.S. naval aircraft. Originally working with Elmer Sperry on gyro-stabilizers, Norden left in 1913 to set up his own business, and began designing the bombsight for the Navy in 1920, finally producing a pretty good version in 1928. At the same time, his old boss, Sperry, was developing the Army's bombsight. It was 1932 before the Army compared notes with the Navy and found that Norden's instrument was far better. Unfortunately, Norden regarded the Army as plebian, and wouldn't deal with them, so in order to get his bombsight, the Army had to buy it from the Navy. A superb piece of design — an analog computer that calculated the trajectory of the bomb, given crosswind, altitude, and airspeed, it also released the bomb. In a plane moving 300 feet per second, the bombardier's reaction time was too slow to tolerate. In 1943 the Norden M-series was delivered to the USAAF. It is estimated that this version was 6 to 8 times more precise than the RAF Mk XIV bombsight. It is estimated that the RAF was capable of putting only 5% of its ordinance within a mile of their aiming point under combat conditions. In contrast, the 8th Air Force was believed to be able to put 24% of their bombs to within 1,000 yds of their targets. By 1944 this figure would rise to 40% to within 500 yds. The Norden bombsight enabled Forts to fly above the flak and still hit their target with reasonable accuracy. The daylight bombing strategy became a viable option to take the war to Germany and bring the war to a quick end. The Norden bombsight was also used on the B-29 Superfortress Enola Gay on August 6, 1945, to drop the atomic bomb on Hiroshima. Considered a work in progress even at war's end, numerous versions of the sight were created. By the end of the war, nearly 90,000 had been made. Notes References Category:US Equipment Category:Bombsights Category:Technology Category:Norden Bombsight